


Fate is a funny thing

by softwoohyun



Series: A collection of woogyu trash [3]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, failed crack, i love these idiots, woogyu - Freeform, woogyu crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwoohyun/pseuds/softwoohyun
Summary: Fate is a bitch in Sunggyu's book but maybe, just maybe, Woohyun can convince him it's just a little funny
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Series: A collection of woogyu trash [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705285
Kudos: 11





	Fate is a funny thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's another one of my lame attempt of writing crack. Enjoy!

Have you ever just sat down and wondered what would’ve happened if you took different turns in life? Well, Sunggyu is currently doing that. He just got back from a tiring day at work and straight away filled the bath tub to unwind.

He was waiting for the tub to be filled with water and suddenly laughed recalling again how he met his boyfriend. It wasn’t the typical cheesy shit, that much Sunggyu can assure you.

* * *

Sunggyu was at the park near his campus enjoying the remaining days of summer where he can enjoy the warm sun in the park because as soon as autumn comes, he won’t be out as much. Sunggyu doesn’t fancy the cold as much just because.

He has his earphones plugged in and was listening to some random song from his playlist. Everything was going swell, he picked a pretty good spot for him to just relax and unwind. He’s in the first year of college and he would like to convince himself that he deserves this calming trip to the park before the hectic new semester starts.

Sunggyu thought that the day was perfect and that things can’t get any better. Well, he was wrong. He jinxed himself the moment he said the day was perfect. You see, fate is a bitch, at least that’s what Sunggyu said.

“Ouch,” Sunggyu groaned as he felt something heavy hit his side. He turned and saw a blue bag was by his side and a man about his age was standing in front of the bag, back facing Sunggyu.

Sunggyu waited for the person to apologise because the bag had hit him so hard that he could already feel the bruise forming. But instead, the man just plopped down beside him.

‘How rude,’ he thought to himself.

Sunggyu moved to get his bag to take out his notebook and the stranger next to him cursed, startling Sunggyu.

“Find yourself another tree dude. I was here first,” and now, Sunggyu is fuming for sure. First he threw the bag at him and now he told him to get lost? From his spot? Oh, boy.

“Who the hell do you think you are? I got here first. You were the one who threw that heavy shit at me and now you’re telling me to get lost?” Sunggyu tried his best to control himself but alas, he was pissed and it doesn’t help that the guy showed no guilt or remorse on his face.

The stranger mumbled something under his breath and Sunggyu for the life of god never bothered to want to know what the other said. So much for a peaceful, perfect day.

It’s autumn and Sunggyu was walking to his class when someone bumped into him. He paid no mind to the person but the blue bag does look familiar somehow. He sat at the front row not because he is that good of a student, but because the seats in the middle which he preferred were all taken and he doesn’t like to sit at the back because then he can’t see the slides clearly.

He was preparing his books for the class when someone slumped into the chair next to his rather loudly, startling Sunggyu. He turned to his side expecting to see his friend’s face but was greeted by the rude person from the park.

“What is wrong with you?” Sunggyu asked voice full of annoyance, his head tilting a little to the side.

“Oh god. Of all people,” the person groaned. Sunggyu was offended by the reply he got from the other and was about to strangle the other man but the lecturer walked in and starts the class. The class went well so far but half way through the lecture, the lecturer was explaining about the class assignment and Sunggyu already had someone in mind to pair up with for the assignment.

“i want you guys to mingle around a bit and to ease your task, for the assignment, you will be paired with the person sitting next to you,” the lecturer said. 

Boy was his luck jinxed and it just convinced him more that fate is a bitch. Everyone was groaning but none were hating the idea more than Sunggyu and the other guy. The lecturer said to write the name of the pairings for the assignment and damn was Sunggyu sour. He wrote his on a scrap paper and passed it to the person next to him.

‘There goes this semester,’ he sighed.

“Look, we got off to a rough start. Nam Woohyun,” he reached out his hand to Sunggyu and Sunggyu just stared at the hand dumbly.

“I just want to get through this semester peacefully so if you do your part and I do mine, we’re good,” Woohyun continued.

“Kim Sunggyu,” Sunggyu said and simply nodded, still disregarding Woohyun’s hand in the air.

It was already halfway through the semester and both he and Woohyun were surprisingly a perfect match for the assignment because they both don’t like to procrastinate and they get things done early. What surprised Sunggyu more was that both he and Woohyun argued about mostly everything but they’ll be on good terms a few minutes after the argument.

Opposites attract. Fate really is a bitch.

Most of his classmates are cramming to get their assignment done while Sunggyu was taking his sweet time at a cafe nearby his house. Well, that’s until the person behind him bumped his chair and spilled his coffee.

‘Rotten luck there, Gyu,’ he thought to himself.

“Why are you always so clumsy?” Woohyun said out of nowhere and handed him the tissue he had in his hand to Sunggyu.

‘Now you’re messing with me fate,’ Sunggyu grumbled saying that he wasn’t clumsy just that someone bumped into his chair which caused him to spill his drink. Woohyun sat across Sunggyu and took out his laptop and said that for the matter of fact, Sunggyu is clumsy.

Throughout the semester, the two had grown close and Sunggyu doesn’t really despise Woohyun. They promised to meet at that cafe to review their work. They were both way ahead of the schedule and dateline for the assignment but Sunggyu just wanted to be sure they do it right because Sunggyu being the perfectionist he is, everything has to be perfect.

He brought his chair next to Woohyun’s and started going through their assignment together and points out to Woohyun parts where he thinks needs some fixing. After a few hours and several arguments later, they were both satisfied with their work.

“Wanna go grab dinner?” Woohyun asked as he gathers his stuff in his bag. Sunggyu just shrugged and followed Woohyun. They went to a fast-food restaurant and talked about stuff, about how Woohyun is spoiled rotten by his mom and how Sunggyu is babied by his older sister.

“You know, I haven’t apologised to you,” and Sunggyu was confused because the topic they were talking about had no relation to Woohyun’s apology.

“The other day, at the park. I kinda cursed at you,” Woohyun said crumpling his food wrapper.

“You didn’t kinda cursed at me, you really did curse at me. And you threw your bag at me and shit it hurt,” Sunggyu said bluntly.

“I swear I didn’t see you behind the tree when I threw my bag okay?” Woohyun raised his hands in defence. Woohyun went on saying how he was having a foul day because he got into a fight with his brother and was royally pissed.

“Well, I guess fate was a bitch to both of us then huh?” Sunggyu chuckled lightly.

“I wouldn’t say that exactly.” Woohyun paused and Sunggyu urged him to continue his sentence.

“I’d say fate is a funny thing. Fate did us good but luck was shit to us.” he left his sentence at that leaving Sunggyu confused.

“Are you sure you’re not a philosophy major? Why are you even a psychology major?” Sunggyu joked and they both laughed the topic off.

it was summer again and Sunggyu is currently enjoying basking himself in the sun when someone nudged his side. He turned his head and saw Woohyun with two cups of iced coffee. They were both leaning against the same tree they both first met with a cup of iced coffee in their hand.

“Remember when I said fate is a funny thing?” he asked without looking at Sunggyu.

“Fate is funny. She told luck to be shit to us and here we are,” and Sunggyu is more confused than before and Woohyun finds it endearing that Sunggyu tilts his head a little when he is confused.

Woohyun turned to Sunggyu and he can see there were a thousand questions floating in the other’s brain.

“Call me crazy but I know it’s not just me who feels this. I like you, like a lot,” Woohyun said looking straight into Sunggyu’s eyes causing the other to almost choke on his coffee.

Damn Sunggyu wasn’t expecting that today. In all honesty, he does feel the same way about Woohyun. It was silent for some time and Woohyun was about to say something before Sunggyu cut him off.

“Just so you know, the feeling’s mutual however, fate is still a bitch in my book,” and they both laughed, hearts light.

* * *

He just got out of the bath when Woohyun came home, looking rugged and messy.

“I’m pretty sure kids are not bulls Woohyun. What the hell happened to you?” Sunggyu ruffled his boyfriend’s fluffy hair. He just received a grunt from Woohyun as he proceeds to hug Sunggyu.

“They’re neither kids nor animals. They are little demons I tell you,” Woohyun said, plopping on the couch pulling Sunggyu together with him. Woohyun really just want to snuggle with his boyfriend the whole night and not do anything else but his whole body feels icky. Woohyun had no idea what spirit had possessed him to accept the job as an elementary school teacher.

He loves kids, he really does but only those age five and below, when they were still small and adorable and squishy. He plans to snuggle a little longer on the couch with Sunggyu but the other nagged him to go shower complaining that he smells.

He retreated to their bedroom looking like a kicked puppy. Sunggyu wanted to cuddle more with Woohyun too but he was worried Woohyun would catch up on his plan if they snuggled a little longer. Sunggyu was damn nervous. He’s pretty sure his heart is about to explode. He fished out the small blue box from his pocket and looked at it nervously.

The blue box was still in his hand when Woohyun came out of their bedroom and it kinda slipped out of his hand and it went in between the couch.

Damn, fate is definitely a bitch.

He tried to play it cool when Woohyun sat next to him and hugged him close, resting his head on Sunggyu’s shoulder, limbs entangled together.

“Remember how I said fate is a bitch?” Sunggyu asked while his hands were roaming in between the couch. Woohyun just hummed as a sign to ask Sunggyu to continue.

“Well, I still think fate is a bitch. She had to play me right at this moment,” Sunggyu’s hand was still in between the couch with the small blue box between his fingers when Woohyun lifted his head to look at his boyfriend for clarification on his statement.

Before Woohyun could say anything, Sunggyu pulled his hand out from in between the couch with the blue box in his hand.

“She really had to play me even when I’m about to propose to you.”

Sunggyu was caught off guard when his lover laughed and took out a similar looking blue box.

“I’d say fate is a funny thing,” Woohyun said looking at the blue box in his hand. Who would’ve guessed fate would continue to play them like that. They had planned to propose on the same day and even chose the same exact ring for each other.

“Fate can be whatever she wants to be,” Sunggyu said, slipping the ring on Woohyun’s finger.

“I assume that’s a ‘yes’ from you too then?” Woohyun said while putting the ring on Sungygu’s finger. 

“I love you,” Sunggyu said before bringing his fiancé’s face closer to his and rested his forehead against Woohyun’s.

“The feeling’s mutual, just so you know,” Woohyun said, a wide smile plastered on his face.

Sunggyu is still amazed that they both ended up as boyfriends and to think that they are now engaged to each other blows his mind. What are the odds of that. Maybe, just maybe, this convinced Sunggyu that fate isn’t a bitch, just a little funny.


End file.
